The Lion's Child
by BeckyBoo12221
Summary: How was I mean to know when this one little girl went into the wardrobe and her older brother who was mean to everybody, started being nice to me that I'd become A Guardian, A Protector and I'd meet my father. Super! Aslan, Help Me! OC/Edmund
1. Home Soon

I would like to say now, that I only own Jennifer. Everything else belongs to C.S Lewis and Disney and Walden Media. Just thought I'd let you know.

_The Lion's Child  
>Chapter 1: Home Soon<em>

I sat on the sofa in my guardian's office with a book in my hand. My Guardian, Professor Diggory Kirke, was a good friend of my fathers and had asked him to look after me until the time was right for me to return home.

Oh I am silly aren't I, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Jennifer Meredith Morgan Narn, I know it's a long name. I take it so far my stories' pretty boring, right?

Well I'm thirteen, I'm average height about 5"5, I have golden blonde hair and surprisingly gold eyes, I know weird right. I live in the country side in 1940, at height of World War 2, with my father's friend. He was a very nice man if a little mad, but he was brilliant and very sweet, he and his house keeper, Mrs McCreedy, had taken care of me since before I can remember. My guardian had white grey hair that was a little crazy and he liked to tell me stories of my home land, Narnia. And I loved listening to them.

It was a normal day until the phone rang. I went over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello dear is Professor Kirke there?" A woman on the other end asked,

"I'll go find him, wait a minute" I said.

"Thank you dear" she said, I set the phone down gently on the table and went out the room to the large library in search of my 'Uncle'.

"Uncle" I called as I hurried down the hall, one thing you never do in this house, is shout or run or you have Mrs McCreedy after you. "Uncle" I called again as I walked into the library.

"Here, Jennifer" He said from behind a shelf, I went over to him.

"There's someone on the phone for you" I said, He nodded before picking up his books and going out the room, I followed after him quickly, I saw him place his books over the other side of the room so I went back to the phone. "He's here" I said.

"Thank you very much" the woman said. Before I handed the phone to Uncle.

"Hello?" He asked. "it is…Yes, Yes…I see…I suppose…next week…give me one moment to check my schedule" he said, I motioned for me to get his diary, I opened it for him on the right date. He looked at it and nodded. "Yes, that'll work…No, it's fine…I'm sure four more won't be too much difficulty" He laughed "I see…alright…well good luck…thank you for calling…Goodbye" he said before hanging up the phone and going to a book, I raised an eye brow at him.

"Who was that?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled.

"We are having four evacuees, staying with us from next week until it is safe for them to return to London" He said, I nodded.

"We do have enough room and It would be nice to be able to talk to someone other than, you and Mrs McCreedy" I said, he looked at me. "Not that I don't like talking to you two but, It would be nice to meet some other people" I said, he nodded. I never went to normal school like other children, I was home schooled by Mrs McCreedy and Uncle, so I didn't have any friends and all the kids from the village thought I was a weird girl with gold eyes, so I preferred to read, draw, paint and walk around the grounds.

"Go back to you book Jennifer" he said, I nodded and sat back down tucking my leg underneath me, I picked my book back up and began to read.

_**xXLineXx**_

_Hey, right well, I've been thinking about this for a while now, so here's this chatper keep and eye out for the next, have fun with your lives too,_

_Bye,_

_-Becky_


	2. They arrive and the first trip

Again, I only own Jennifer, no one else, the rest belong to their respective owners.

_The Lion's Child  
>Chapter 2: They arrive and the First Trip<em>

I looked out the window as I saw Mrs McCreedy go down on the horse and cart to collect the other four. I waited patiently to hear the 'clip clop' of the horse's hooves coming back towards the house.

"They'll be here soon Uncle" I called,

"Yes, I expect they will" he said back. I rolled my eyes before I heard that 'clip clop' I was waiting for, I whipped my head back round to the window and saw as Uncle had said four children, two boys and two girls. I couldn't tell what they looked like from up here through the window or their ages. So I waited by the window until I heard the front door slam shut, I knew Mrs McCreedy would want me there so I started making my way towards it and right on cue as I reached the door way to the entrance hall Mrs McCreedy started shouting.

"Jennifer, where are ye'? Come introduce youself to the other four" She shouted. I sighed.

"I'm right here you know" I said as I stepped through the door, the four children looked up at me and I smiled at them. "Hello I'm Jennifer, nice to have you here" I said.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house." Mrs McCreedy said. I scoffed.

"He brought me up" I said

"And as such there are a few rules we have to follow: There will be no Shoutin' or Runnin'." Mrs McCreedy said ignoring my statement, however the four didn't and they smiled at me "No Improper use of the dumbwaiter. NO touching of the historical artefacts" She said and shouted the last one just as the oldest girl was about to touch a statue that actually Uncle hated. "And above all there shall be no disturbing of the Professor" Mrs McCreedy said as we got up to the steps outside Uncle's study. "Jennifer will show you to your rooms and answer any questions." She said before walking off. I turned to the siblings.

"Ignore her, Uncle loves having me here, so I expect he won't mind having you." I said. I looked at them and they all seemed very silent. "You're very quiet." The oldest, who was a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, shook his head as if coming out of a trance.

"Sorry, Peter Pevensie, and these are my brother and sisters." he said motioning to the others who also seemed to come out of the trance; he put his hand out for me to shake. I took it and shook it.

"Like I said Jennifer or Jen's fine."

"Susan" The oldest girl, with long dark brown hair and hazel eyes, said putting her hand out, I smiled at her and shook it as well, I turned to the youngest girl, she looked so sweet, she had kind of chestnut red coloured hair and green eyes, she was pretty.

"And who are you?" I asked kindly, she smiled at me and stuck her hand out.

"Lucy, I'm nine" she said, I smiled at her and shook her hand lightly.

"Good age nine" I said I then turned to the last Pevensie; he had black messy hair and chocolate eyes. "You are?" I asked.

"Edmund" he said looking at me but not shaking my hand. I frowned but then smiled.

"Well then, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, Welcome to my home" I said with a flourished bow, Lucy giggled whilst Peter and Susan smiled. Edmund didn't say anything he just seemed grumpy. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms then around" I told them before turning down the corridor.

It was later on that evening and Susan was unpacking whilst Peter sat on the back of an arm chair by the window, whilst Edmund got ready for bed and Lucy was sitting in bed ready to go to sleep, I however was sitting next to Lucy, telling her a story about a princesses, kings, knights and magical creatures.

Over the radio we heard _"German air craft carried out a number of attacks on great Brittan last night, the raid which lasted several hours…" _Susan turned the radio off as Lucy began to let tears fall. I put an arm round her shoulder and shushed her, it had only been about nine hours and I felt so protective of her and the others, it was mad. Peter looked at Susan like she had gone mad, Susan gave Peter a pointed look and he went over to Lucy.

"The sheets feel scratchy" Lucy said, Susan went over to her as well.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy, we'll be home soon" she said smiling at her sister.

"Yeah, If home's still there" Edmund said as he came into the room. Susan sighed.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Susan asked

"Yes, Mum" Edmund said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Ed" Peter said firmly

"You saw outside. This place is huge, we can do whatever we want here" Peter said trying to reassure Lucy. "Tomorrow's going to be great. Really" he said.

The next day it was raining, so much for Peter's idea of going outside, the five of us were in one of the living rooms playing a game Susan had made up and to be honest it was terrible.

"Gastrovascular" Susan said. The game was Susan would read a word out and Peter would try to guess its origin. "Come on, Peter. Gastrovascular" Susan asked again when Peter didn't respond the first time.

"Um, is it Latin" Peter guessed.

"Yes"

"Is it Latin for 'the worst game ever invented'?" Edmund asked from under the chair he was picking at with his pocket knife. Susan slammed the large dictionary shut.

"We could play 'hide and seek'?" Lucy said. I smiled at her and nodded. Peter looked at Susan.

"But we are already having so much fun" He said sarcastically, Susan sighed.

"Come on Peter. Please" Lucy begged. "Pretty Please" I laughed.

"I'm up for it"

"One, Two, Three, Four…" Peter started grinning at Lucy.

"What!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, 11" Edmund slammed his pocket knife down on the table then ran out the room in the opposite direction as me and Lucy, we ran across the hall and separated. I ran as quickly as I could towards the curtains I knew where a great hiding place. When I heard Edmund exclaimed

"I was here first" he said, I came up behind Lucy and took her hand running with her away from there, we searched for a while until we came to a door that opened and it was a door I was forbidden to go near, as I looked at it, I felt a pull in me to go into the room. I however opened the door and pulled Lucy inside, she turned and walked towards the sheet covering something, she pulled it off as I hid behind the wardrobe that had been under the sheet, I heard the wardrobe door open and then shut. I listened to Peter counting to one hundred until I heard a scuffle from inside the wardrobe and they Lucy flew out the doors, she then ran out the room.

"It's alright" She exclaimed "I'm back, I'm alright" she called; I wondered what she was going on about so I followed her out of the room to find, Peter, Edmund and Lucy standing there and Susan coming up behind them.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan asked, walking up behind the boys.

"I don't think Lucy, want to play anymore" Peter said talking to Susan.

"I've been gone for hours" Lucy said looking extremely confused. She then told them us about the magical land in the wardrobe.

I stood next to Lucy holding her hand whilst Susan and Edmund hit the back of the wardrobe.

"Lucy, the only wood in here is at the back of the wardrobe" Susan said once she came out of the wardrobe.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination" Peter said and he, Susan and Edmund began to walk out, I put an arm round Lucy's shoulder. Lucy stepped forwards.

"But I wasn't imagining" she cried, the three of them spun round.

"That's enough Lucy" Susan said tiredly.

"I wouldn't lie about this!" Lucy said nearly in tears now.

"Well I believe you" Edmund said, I raised an eye brow at him, he was lying, wasn't he?

"You do?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, didn't I tell you about the football field in the bathroom cupboard?" he said obviously faking enthusiasm.

"Oh will you just stop" Peter groaned. "You just have to make everything worse, don't you?"

"It's just a joke" Edmund said in his defence.

"When are you gonna learn to grow up?" Peter snapped.

"Shut Up! You think your dad but you're not" Edmund shouted in Peter's face before running out the room. Peter looked at Susan who gave him a withering look.

"You handled that well" she said coolly, before hurrying after Edmund. Peter turned to me and Lucy.

"But…It really was there" Lucy said quietly.

"Susan's right Lucy, that enough" Peter said, before walking out the room. I looked towards Lucy just as she turned round.

"Are you going to tell me it's not real too?" she sniffled; I smiled at her and shook my head.

"My Uncle has told me stories about a magical land all my life, so I believe you but we have to keep it from the others and I don't think you would lie about something like this and if you did you wouldn't be this upset." Lucy smiled at me and moved past me, she went up to the wardrobe and shut the door slowly. I turned my head slightly as I could have sworn I heard a voice say my name.

Hello to everyone out there, I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I love the support I have been given, so here is the next chapter for you all, enjoy! :)

-Becky


End file.
